Don't Call Me Flack
by SketchGal2
Summary: FM Radio with a little Wings on the side. Short drabble.


Another FM Radio fic(A short drabble)! Loosely Based on my **On Notice **story. =D

This is really fun to write besides Wings(which is mixed in here) . xD

Enjoy! (A side note though, this is wayyyy before Hawkes and Angell marry, but after the events in **On Notice**)

* * *

Don Flack stared off into the distance sitting at his desk, while Jessica Angell babbled on about how she and Hawkes were going along well. They had been dating for the past month, while Don himself had been turned down by Lindsay. It seemed like she didn't take him seriously after what he did with that box. Even after he apologized.

"Don?" Jess asked, patting Flack's shoulder. He let out a deep breath and gave a wry smile. Jess frowned.

"Lindsay turn you down again?"

"Yep" he answered flatly. Jess gave him a reassuring pound on the back before getting up from her seat.

"Maybe your not agressive enough...You want me to take care of her?" she said suddenly cracking her knuckles and her eyes flashing.

"Whoa hey...that's not necessary" he said laughing while getting up and pulling her hands down.

"Thanks Jess. But I got it...." he continued before his eyes moved to the door of the preinct as Lindsay entered. It seemed like in Flack's tunnel vision, she was walking in slow motion. A smile spread on her face as her skirt swooshed and she blew a kiss at him. Flack's eye twitched, and Jess bit back her laughter knowing full well Don was imaginating something silly.

"Hey Lindsay!!" Jess shouted over the buzzing of the Precinct, waving. Lindsay looked around before spotting Jess and then broke off her conversation with another officer before making her way over to the two detectives. When she did, Flack's eyes stopped twitching and he glared at Jess who in turn smiled at him.

"Hi what's up?" Lindsay said in Jess' direction, she looked over to Flack who had managed to compose himself. He gave a stiff nod, and Lindsay scoffed. Jess looked between the two in disbelief.

"Okay....I'll be over there" Jess said spotting Hawkes who had just entered the Precinct looking around. She bounded happily over to him, and he grinned as the two talked. Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced up at Flack, who's eyes seemed to have just flicked over in her direction briefly. She was getting tired of that. Him always staring at her so much...But in a sense she wasn't. ...No this needed to be addressed. And the constant flirting he was always pulling her into, and the dates he keeps asking for...his wonderfully eerie eyes full with hope...

"Flack, we need to-"

"Don' call me Flack..." Flack said, looking down at her. A look of confusion spread on her face.

"What? But Flack I-"

"I said..." he leaned down into her face, a few inches away from it. She looked back beginning to be scared.

"Don' call me Flack. You don't have the privilege to call me that. It's Don to you..." he said crossing his arms.

"Oh you mean don't call you Flack? Flack?" she asked grinning, but nervousness still shown in voice and on her face.

"That was your last warning Monroe..." he said before immediately pressing his lips into hers. She gasped, and the room went silent except for a few whoops and laughs. He broke away for a second before his lips went in for another attack. Lindsay almost fell over backward, not recovering from the first kiss if not for Flack grabbing her closer, thus causing the kiss to go deeper and more passionate. Jess was jumping up and down silently cheering, while Hawkes tried calming her down but trying to stop himself from laughing.

Just then Mac entered the Precinct the same moment Flack pulled away from Lindsay and the room went back to its normal busy bee temperature. Mac made his way over to Hawkes and Jess looking around the room suspiciously.

"Is it just me, or did something happen here?" he asked the two, who looked at him innocently.

"It might just be you" Jess said shrugging her shoulders, while Hawkes crossed his arms.

"Always you Mac"

Mac squinted at them before making his way over to Flack and Lindsay. Lindsay seemed to be in a dazed state, and Flack noticed shaking her gently while trying to suppress his grin. She came to, and anger crossed her face before she suddenly slapped him across the face.

Mac backed off a few feet once Lindsay stormed off into the city leaving Flack with a reddened cheek and a smg grin on his face.

"Don Flack...Look this over please.." Mac finally said, growing irritated on what _exactly_ might be going on at the current moment. He didn't have the energy to try to figure that out now. Flack nodded still holding onto his cheek as Mac walked out of the building shaking his head. Soon after Hawkes left with Jess out of the building and Flack stayed behind looking over the paperwork Mac had given him, his grin still plastered on his face.

* * *

I hope this was enjoyed. (somewhat anyway). Review and tell me what you think? =D


End file.
